Room for History
First Era (Year 0-564): There are tens of thousands of years before the first era which can mirror the timeline our humanities evolution. But year zero marked the point in time when the Sins and Virtues collided with humans on Oreka. They began as massive creatures fighting each other night and day but evolved themselves. Humans worshipped these creatures and when the Sins and Virtues finally acknowledged them, they began a cease in the fighting. The worshipping and praise fueled the Sins and Virtues' power. These "gods on Oreka" were all spread across the globe and had their own native lands where there worshippers lived to praise them. Eventually the Sins wanted more followers resulting in more power. They created arch demons, which were fragments of their own self, to lead and control the masses of their followers. Thus began the world wide siege. Humans began crossing oceans for the first time and marching into new lands. With the help of the arch demons and artifacts the Sins created to give to the most worthy humans of their society, they quickly almost conquered Oreka. The Virtues refused to physically get involved despite the pleas of their citizens. Once the word of these artifacts reached the Virtues, they decided it would be fair to create their own artifacts to give to their most loyal human followers. With these artifacts and their incredible power, all the followers of the Virtues began pushing back these invading armies and reclaiming their homelands. This angered the Sins, specifically Wrath and Envy. They began interfering personally and caused a massive amount of destruction. The followers of the Virtues who held the artifacts decided to group together and use the power of the artifacts as one. Thus The Order was born. They met Wrath and Envy on the battlefield and "killed" Envy. With neither the Sins nor the Virtues ever realizing this was possible, word spread quickly about Envy's demise. On the battlefield, Wrath retreated with the remainder of his and the other Sins' forces. The world then went into a stalemate. Second Era (Year 564-607): '''After what transpired between the newly formed Order and Envy, the sins realized if they could be defeated, they would have to create a plan for world domination that was not brute force. They began devising a master plan to turn all of humanity against the Virtues so they would lose all their power. The Sins transformed into almost human like appearances and began inserting themselves and their arch demons within society. They started civil wars, disputes, and anger within all societies across Oreka. The Virtues watched on in disappointment as their worshippers fell into lifestyles of greed, wrath, and all other sins. They began blaming the Virtues for all their suffering during the war and the catastrophic damage that resulted. All faith was lost in the Virtues. The Virtues finally pieced together what the sins were planning but it was too late. They had never physically interfered before but they knew it was the only way to save humanity from themselves. The Virtues banded together, transformed into a more humanlike appearance, and traveled across Oreka trying to spread good. They all hunted down the arch demons who held positions of power in society and began taking them out. Because of the sheer power the Sins had, the arch demons were extremely dangerous and three of the Virtues were defeated during this time. The remaining Virtues decided they must all make a stand once and for all. Even though humanity has given up on them, they would not give up on humanity because good must prevail. They called out to those on Oreka who were still loyal and taunted The Sins to come out of hiding and fight them once and for all. They met on the continent of Neutra to finish this, "Holy War." The battle that ensued was of epic proportions. The Virtues and Sins both fought as their humanlike appearances but also their godlike creature appearances as well. Both sides suffered casualties but the Virtues and their forces were defeated. Only three Virtues and four of the artifact bearing Order members were left with a devastated army. The Order members and the army were scared and hopeless after the defeat of so many so they decided to abandon the remaining Virtues. The Virtues argued amongst themselves on whether to fight or give up and they decided to give up since humanity gave up on them. The Sins were victorious and set their eyes to the rest of Oreka. This concluded the Holy War and this battle on Oreka was known as "The Fall." '''Our main story starts right after these events as we enter the Third Era.